


EX-DERMY-ATE, Untitled, Christmas Shenanigans of Finn McKay, Dancing and Fall [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: EX-DERMY-ATE: If I had more energy and time, I would absolutely be writing the story of Halloween in Iowa.Untitled: Eventually, this had to become Iowa canon.Christmas Shenanigans of Finn McKay: Finn is two, and John is at his mercy.Dancing: In which John and Rodney dance at Laura and Brad's weddingFall: It's fall. There are leaves. And something of a batshit war between parental types.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EX-DERMY-ATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117589) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:22:51

File size: 10.4 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TakeTwoExDermyAteUntitledChrismasShenanigansofFinnMcKayDancingFallPts12through16.mp3)


End file.
